Daffodil Romance
by tsuyuzamu
Summary: Oishi is beautiful, and Tezuka understands that more than anyone else. (Onesided!Tezuka/Oishi) (ONESHOT)


When Kunimitsu Tezuka thought he'd never know how love felt like, the day he met Shuichirou Oishi, everything changed.

At first, there was absolutely nothing. They were just friends with nothing better to do than hang out and play tennis together. Tezuka was confident that he would never see Oishi than more than what already was, a treasured comrade. Besides, Oishi was a boy, the same gender as he himself, so the idea of falling for him seemed so... unreal. At the time, at least. But as soon as the middle of their 2nd-Year of junior high started, Tezuka couldn't help but... find something absolutely beautiful about Shuichirou Oishi.

In terms of appearance, Oishi wouldn't really have been considered beautiful. Yes, Oishi was attractive, with his kind face and unintentionally charming eyes, but that didn't make him the product of a wonderful painting. However... Tezuka knew that there was something about Oishi that made his chest tighten with _want._ Oishi was kind, and gentle, and so _compassionate,_ Tezuka never admitted it out loud, but he loved how beautiful Oishi really was. Oishi was always dependable, Oishi was always there for him, Oishi was always caring. And in their 3rd-Year of junior high, Tezuka also found it amusing how Oishi was also a bit of a hypocrite, getting mad at him for playing with his injured shoulder when Oishi himself ran off and played with a sprained wrist. But even so... that only made Oishi all the more beautiful.

Eventually, what had been feelings of friendship evolved into something more. Every time he heard the name 'Shuichirou Oishi', his heart would beat a little faster. Every time he saw the black-haired male smiling and having fun, his chest would tighten, and he wouldn't be able to breath until he looked away. Tezuka didn't really know what it was at first what he felt, but when the foreign emotions started getting stronger, Tezuka had no choice but to console his mother about it, maybe she would know. It took a large swallow of pride, but at least he got answers. After an excited explanation from his mother, Tezuka was now properly educated. He had let his guard down, and unintentionally fell in love. But why Oishi of all people? Wasn't he a boy, too? However, that was stupid reasoning, even Tezuka unconsciously knew that. It didn't matter what gender Oishi was, he was the most wonderful character that Tezuka had ever known in his entire life. Oishi was beautiful, didn't he already figure that out?

The actual confession took longer than he'd wanted. Much longer.

It seemed that Tezuka couldn't seem to find a way to confess. He wanted to take his time, and maybe possibly figure out if Oishi felt the same. However... there was the unspoken fear that lied deep in Tezuka's heart that Oishi would reject him. He wasn't entirely sure how Oishi felt, and if he ever did confess and was rejected, he would fully respect Oishi's choice. Yes, a rejection would hurt _immensely,_ but he wouldn't be mad at Oishi the way some boys were when a person of their interest was not so interested. Besides, they were still only junior high students. By the time Tezuka had gained enough confidence, he had fallen so hard for the black-haired male, it wasn't even funny. Not that anything ever was to him.

At the end of the school day, during their walk home together since Kikumaru was sick that day (he had let his guard down, playing in the rain), Tezuka found himself gazing at Oishi for longer than usual. The way the sunset dimly lit up Japan, and hit Oishi, it made him look like something out of a dream. That was when Tezuka stopped in his tracks, and swallowed every single one of his fears. He opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He couldn't say it. It was as if he swallowed his own voice. Just then, Oishi stopped too, and turned to point at some yellow daffodils growing nearby. "Tezuka! Look, it's daffodils! Wow, they're so pretty..."

Tezuka's eyes and pursed lips softened at the sight of Oishi's smile, his bright, sunny smile. Just then, he threw all sense out of the window, and gained all the confidence in the world. "Oishi."

"Hm?" The black-haired male turned around, blinking. "What is it? Do you need something, Tezuka?"

"Oishi... for the longest time..." Tezuka's voice started to falter, but he quickly composed himself. He got this far, he wouldn't give up now. "Oishi, for the longest time, I have... loved you."

Oishi's smile started to fade, and his expression changed into one of surprise. Did Tezuka really just...? Of course he did. He wasn't one to joke around or tease. If it had been Eiji, or someone like Fuji, he'd had just laugh it off and consider it teasing. But Tezuka? Oishi blinked several times, his cheeks red and the shock of finding out his buchou liked him making him flustered. But the longer it took for him to answer, the more anxious Tezuka became. He stared at the fuku-buchou, who was currently standing around, looking like he was about to collapse. Just then, Oishi turned around, a sincerely guilty expression on his face. "Te-Tezuka... I like you too, don't get me wrong, but... I don't like you in that way... I-I'm sorry... I hope that this doesn't affect what we already have now..."

Tezuka's eyes widened in the slightest, and he swallowed back the grime in his mouth. He had been rejected, just as he feared. It stung more than he'd believe it would, and there was an emptiness within himself that seemed to be getting larger with every passing second. His heart ached, and everything around him became nothing. This would severely affect their friendship, no matter what Oishi said. And for a fast moment, Tezuka hated himself for confessing. He should've waited longer! But his self-pity only lasted for the quickest second, and Tezuka quickly looked back at Oishi, nodding. "If it is what you want, Oishi... then I will not force you to do anything you do not want."

"Thank you..." Oishi smiled, and just then, a warmness enveloped Tezuka. Their relationship would never be the same ever again, Tezuka was prepared for Oishi to start distancing himself from him to express that he wanted to be friends only. But he wasn't going to give up. Tezuka wasn't the type to give up so easily. He would continue trying to gain Oishi's affections, even if it would take until the end of time.

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Urgh... lately my fics have been getting shorter and shorter...**

 **Anyways, ya'll wanna learn something fun? One meaning of a daffodil is 'unrequited romance', so here's a pretty direct reason for the title of this fic.**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
